Kindred Spirits
by Shairi the Beloved
Summary: A take on what could have happened if one soul stopped Loki in Stuttgart and they both take on Thanos in their own way. Of course the Avengers have a hand in helping them but the battle Loki and Roxanne will fight will be one for their minds. She dreamed of Loki even as a kid and he finds he cannot help but be drawn to her. It baffles Loki why they seem like old friends. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

After almost four years at an art school she was almost so close to her degree and so much closer to doing what she loved for a living. If she could that is but that has yet to be seen. Her mind was overflowing with ideas that she failed to notice a dark tendril of a shadow in her dorm room. It silently and swiftly made its way into a dark corner and seemed to vanish.

With a sigh she closed her window and got dressed for bed knowing where her thoughts were leading. She hated being alone but her passion for her art has painfully demanded that she be alone for some reason. She's never had a boyfriend that has made it past second base with her and quite frankly she thought all people chose to ignore her because she wasn't all that much to look at. No one in college had befriended her in the four years nor was there anyone in her old town she had left behind. She was alone like the day she was abandoned on her fifth birthday.

No one wanted her and she didn't belong anywhere. Her hair was a pinkish red color that ran all the way down to her lower back in beautiful waves and ivory skin. Her eyes were what everyone was so wary of what with the bright golden color. These were the biggest reasons why she would always be so different. She could compare to no one so much so she was shunned because of it. She didn't see herself as beautiful only as a burden and unwanted.

The dorm clock tower chimed midnight informing her of how late it was. Her classes didn't start until late afternoon so she knew she still had time to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow would be a new day with the promise of living differently because she had signed up for the art trip to Stuttgart, Germany. Her first trip outside of the US and it made her nervous she didn't have a friend on the earth to accompany her there. Or a boyfriend to sneak away with while in Stuttgart.

It depressed her how mundane she was but she'd had enough people tell her that to her face and while the insults of her past stung she knew they were true. She was boring, plain and all around obsessed with her artwork. No one had been able to compete with her passion for drawing and when they found out firsthand how much they always came in second they would tell her that and say was also a frigid bitch. She never meant to hurt anyone and if she could do it again she knew she would still pick her art over everyone.

She lay down on her bed and clutched her pillow to her chest. She could only pray that tomorrow would be better and that this trip was a good thing although deep down she knew something big was going to happen. Something always did.

* * *

_In her dreams that same dark tendril from earlier in her room had found a way to sneak into her dreamscape. In this place it saw the colors of the worlds she could paint, the majesties of the shimmering hues she could create and the how with one sweep of her brush she could make an entirely new world within moments. Too bad it changed her worlds to that of future realities. _

_All of a sudden she was engulfed in darkness without no way out. It was suffocating and with no end beckoning her to heed its call. It was power and it was evil. The pressure of the darkness made it harder for her to breathe like it was weighing solely on her lungs pushing all the air out and not letting any back in. The darkness was like a thousand fires surrounding her making her skin feel as though it would combust into nothingness. _

_There was no ground, air, sky or space it seemed and when she thought this darkness would kill her and take her very soul emerald eyes were before her. Soon pale skin formed into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. A gentle smile seemed to play on his lips but she couldn't be sure since her eyes were starting to blur. Something felt as though it was trying to pull her away from that emerald stare but she could also feel another pull into the man before her. How she wanted to fall into his arms and feel safe but even she couldn't allow herself to do that no matter what. Her trust in others was low unfortunately. _

_When she pulled away from those eyes she felt her heart sting at the disappointment in them. How she felt compelled to see pride in those eyes for her. It broke her heart that no man would treasure her in such a way and that no one like this man would ever exist for her. _

_With tears in her eyes she let herself go and made sure neither that darkness nor that man could reach her. She made it so she could breathe again with grass under her feet and a beautiful sapphire sky above. A wind blew across her face letting her know she was safe. _

"_But for how long?" she asked herself. _

_She gasped as her mind was flooded with scenes, remnants of the future, playing out like a movie. There parts she knew should be familiar like she had seen them before but she knew she hadn't. There was a faceless man all of a sudden making her pause in these memories of the future. She decided that's what she would refer to them as. _

_Everything had a layer of blur as if the ground were so hot distorting the air above it as she looked on. Before she knew it the man wasn't wearing normal clothes anymore since he had now magically donned a foreign black and green leather outfit with gold metal. He held a long, gold metal spear in his hand as he began to address the crowd who slightly cowered in fear after having been rounded up like sheep by his clones. They were so confused and shocked. _

_Though she couldn't hear the man speak she knew that he had told them to kneel and when they hadn't he and his clones slammed their spears down making even her jump in fear of his power. She only looked to the man in confusion wondering why he would want to do this and what would he gain from it. In the back of her mind something whispered a name._

_Loki. _

_But just because she had a name it didn't mean she could suddenly see his face. Her heart lurched when an elderly man stood up in defiance. _

"_Not to men like you." _

"_I'm afraid there are no men like me." She felt Loki speak. She knew he was smiling. _

"_There are always men like you." The elder man said with such wisdom behind his words Loki himself seemed to pause for a second. _

"_Look to your elder people. Let him be an example to you all." _

_Without thinking she ran towards Loki and placed herself in front of his spear. Her arms outstretched and her heart pounding she waited for pain and found none. Everything bled away and she was forced to watch more of the future in mere moments that seemed like hours. She saw a man with an eye patch trying to protect the world at any cost to himself, a woman who signifies leadership and loyalty, a man draped in the colors of his country, a man who fights an ever internal battle with himself, a woman whose reflexes are as nimble as a widow spiders, a man that watches like a hawk, a man who doesn't want to be a hero, a man not from this world who signifies thunder, and finally a man who seemingly pieces them together. _

"_Everything hinges on whether Loki succeeds or if someone can stop him before he does something he will forever regret. God give them all strength. Even Loki so he can fight what is right and wrong in his heart." _

_For some reason unknown to herself she wanted to be the one to make Loki find his rightful place in the upcoming war to save Earth. She wanted him to be there for others and help protect the innocent. She wanted him to be the man she felt was underneath all that darkness. He was good inside she could feel that but it was also tainted with the blackness of evil. When thinking about the darkness that tried to kill her she remembered feeling the presence of another. This other presence was like the darkness itself that consumed everything and coveted only death. _

_Thanos. _

_This Thanos created the darkness that possessed Loki and if no one would notice that then he would die for no reason than being a casualty of war. According to a certain man who thinks that some sacrifices are worth it this wasn't the answer. She alone could see the greatness inside Loki knew he could be that bright being once more. _

_Not even thinking she could be crazy or that this was probably only a dream she knew when the time was right she would somehow stop Loki and help him fight this war. She was human yes but she wasn't entirely normal. Her powers were untapped but they could provide useful if she allowed it. _

_She felt the sun on her skin all of a sudden and knew it was morning outside of her dreamscape. Her body may not have moved but her mind was hadn't rested a bit. _

_Allowing her mind to relax she disappeared from her dream and into reality._

* * *

"Roxanne Carson." The art instructor called out in front of the class.

"Here ma'am." She said while raising her hand so the woman could see her.

While names were being called Roxanne looked around at what was surprisingly a lot of people. Not being around a lot of people she was shy and felt like hiding under the tables to get away from some of their stares. A few girls looked at her with contempt while some guys gave her some kind of look she couldn't decipher. She liked the ones who chose to ignore her.

"Alright everyone we'll be getting on the bus now that will take us to the airport and once there I ask that some of my heathens attempt to act somewhat civil. I for one would like to make it off the ground before you get us into trouble. Now let's go." She smiled tightly and walked out of the room.

Everyone filed after her while Roxanne stayed behind to be last. The bus ride wasn't too bad but on the way some guys did try to talk to her only to leave saying she was an idiot for not picking up on their offers. Why was it that in college the boys seemed to think with the wrong head? They would one day learn to appreciate a good woman one day. Or man depending on their preferences. The two girls sitting in front of her whispered how much of a freak she was. Roxanne had dutifully thought she had graduated high school but these students showed her she was wrong. They may have had the diplomas but they themselves hadn't grown up.

Inside the airport they got their passports, put their luggage through monitors and went through metal detectors before boarding the plane. Surprisingly no one made any trouble yet.

Hating flying Roxanne didn't want to be awake for the ride so she asked that after her dinner if it would be alright to get sleeping pills. Thankfully the steward said yes. As soon as her meal was eaten and the steward had taken it away she waited for at least twenty minutes before taking the sleeping pills. Soon her lights were out so to speak.

After the plane ride Roxanne had no idea of the utter chaos Loki had inflicted up SHIELD and their comrades. From her dreams all she knew was that they were going to happen but she didn't know when or where. Ironically though she could feel a shift in the wind and with the art gallery in Stuttgart being in a few days she had a feeling that was where things will go wrong.

Once at their hotel she was happy and disappointed at the same time that no one wanted to room with her but in all honesty being alone in a hotel room was for the best. Everyone was nosy so that kept them out of her things. Hopefully.

She set her stuff by her bed and immediately lay down. With a sigh she thanked god for how comfortable it was. Sadly she couldn't stay and rest because she had to meet the rest of the class downstairs for some sightseeing that would only be for a couple of hours. It pained her that she didn't have a camera for this but if she saw something she truly loved she would draw it later.

She grabbed her wallet and went downstairs to find them already leaving. With a smile she stayed back and waited until they were already gone before walking onto the streets herself. If she was going to look at something she would rather it be this way so she wasn't rushed. After careful consideration she went in the opposite direction of her class to explore but not before remembering to buy a map of the city.

The first place she visited was purely by accident but she didn't regret it. No the beauty of this place was astounding that she knew she would paint it later on. A gothic church was the place she visited and after studying it for nearly thirty minutes she walked off to see other parts of the city. Before long she found herself in front of a long row of chocolates with glass as the barrier between her and them. Her stomach growled in hunger upon seeing them and she walked inside.

The smell was magnificent sweet and chocolaty.

She picked up a box of white truffles drizzled in dark chocolate. Of course she didn't know how much they were or how the currency worked in Germany so she handed the man behind the counter a wad of money and let him sort it out. If he took more than his fair share she wouldn't truly mind. After the leftover money was handed back to her she set out again to find new places all the while savoring her yummy chocolates.

Hours later on her way back she heard something to her right inside an alleyway. Not really sure she should investigate she made hesitant steps towards the noise anyway. To her it sounded like shuffling of someone trying to stay standing. Every now and again she would hear some grunts and moans of pain which alerted her he was hurt. Now not caring if she could be in danger she walked forward with sure steps until she was almost at the end of the alley. In the shadows was a man leaning heavily on the wall behind him breathing hard and face expressing pain.

Immediately she knew who this was by the foreign clothes he wore. This was the man from her dreams.

"Loki?" she whispered and watched him freeze.

Feral blue eyes stared at her. _His eyes are the wrong color._ She somehow thought they were supposed to be a beautiful emerald. Like the ones he showed her in the dream. Gentle, caring eyes that seemed to burn into her very soul.

"Who are you?" he asked in a rich accented voice.

She paused before she answered letting his voice wash over her. "Roxanne."

He eyed her warily before trying to stand to his full height. "How did you know my name?"

Oops. "Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He deadpanned.

She frowned. "How about no."

Loki raised a brow at her defiance. No one had ever really refused him except Thor but that daft fool didn't count. He raised the scepter and pointed it at her chest.

"Don't make me use this on you." He smiled as he watched her swallow in fear.

_I should run. Like right now and never come back to this place. He could, can, kill me right here and no one would know. _She looked up at his eyes and saw a pain so profound she hurt for him. _No I promised myself I would help him no matter what and that means not letting him scare me. _Underneath those blue shades she could see shimmers of the emerald she was looking for. That was the man who showed such kind eyes and that gentle smile.

With no fear she walked forward and nearly pierced her own chest but he dropped the scepter and looked at her in confusion. His eyes danced with emotions she could barely catch let alone know. His hands were shaking and his body seemed exhausted like he didn't want to keep going but was forced to stay on the path he had made. She remembered her dreams with clarity it made her gasp.

"Does Thanos truly control every aspect of your life?" she murmured and his eyes widen with what seemed like fear. "I'm sorry for saying his name. That was rude of me."

"How do you know that name?" he let out a shuddering breath. "Why are you here?"

"My dreams showed me who and what he was. They showed me who you are too but I don't believe those dreams." She smiled and dug around her bag for her chocolates. "I was actually sightseeing the city and happened across a chocolate shop. Here sit down so I can reach you."

Surprisingly he obeyed and slid his body down against the brick wall behind him. When he was sitting and had his arms resting on his bent knees she came closer and kneeled to his right. He watched her pull something white from her bag and wondered why such a beautiful woman would be here in an alleyway with him. He was sure she would find him crazy and call for help but no she treated him as if he were perfectly normal.

"Open your mouth." She smiled at him when he hesitated. "I promise it's good and if you don't like it I could find you something else."

She pressed the sweet smelling treat to his lips waiting for him to comply. He stared at her intently as he parted his lips and let her push that treat into his mouth. Without thinking he licked the pad of her fingers before she pulled them away. It made him happy to see her blush because of that.

She looked away as he slowly chewed the chocolate. When he sighed she finally decided it was safe but the look he already had on her made her want to look away again. He stared at her with half lidded eyes with such burning intensity she couldn't make anything of it other than it made her flustered.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes as if to sleep.

"You can't sleep out here Loki!" Roxanne patted him on the face shocking him. "If you're that tired then sleep at the hotel I'm at. I'll make sure no one harms you."

She smiled so innocently Loki didn't know how to respond correctly but he did find himself taking her up on her offer. He was still shocked at how relaxed she was around him.

"How can you be so relaxed around me?" he asked her as she helped him up. "Most just avoid me."

"What kind of question is that?" she gave him a glare he almost laughed at. "In my dream I didn't trust you but then I don't trust anyone in the universe so I decided that when I finally meet you I would put my life in your hands. Though you did scare me at first with the scepter."

"You should stop paying attention to these dreams they could get you killed."

"See there if you truly didn't care about my life you wouldn't be giving me advice to save myself. You care which is something others wouldn't pay attention to now." She smiled sadly. "They think you betrayed them and that hurts you."

His body seemed to freeze as she apparently called the true him no one else saw anymore. How could one simple girl know so much about him with so little and still find a reason to see the good in him? Only he knew that Thanos had been controlling some aspects of his life until recently when those small aspects became every aspect. His life wasn't wholly his to control anymore and if he ever found a weak spot in it he would break free. Thanos only ever coveted death but if it was death he truly wanted then somehow he would get it.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or insulted such a girl as you could think to know me." He saw her flinch when he called her 'such a girl' and when she did it made him feel guilty.

"It's your eyes that tell me so." She finally whispered under her breath.

He paused in walking beside her. How could she see into his very soul when she was only a human? It should be impossible.

"You're not really normal are you?" even as he asked the question he regretted it.

Roxanne winced visibly at the comment and though she knew he didn't mean any harm it still stung. This was why she would never find anyone to be with because they would always think of her as not normal or frigid or just…a freak.

"I'm sorry." She said with a fake smile. "I guess it's just who I am."

He looked at her with sympathy. She didn't want to be different and yet that was what she was relegated to. He could feel her mind swamped with self-pity along with weariness. She didn't want to be alone in life just like him. Thor had never come out of the spotlight that had shined upon him always forcing Loki into the shadows. If there were one moment in time when he felt a little important to Thor then maybe he could have been stronger against Thanos. Maybe.

"Perhaps we are alike in some ways." He muttered. "Don't feel sorry for yourself it's unbecoming of you. You are far better than any woman in this godforsaken plane."

He hadn't actually meant to compliment her out loud but it didn't matter when she looked at him with shock and wonder mixed with happiness. He liked the way she ate his praise and hoped to make her smile next time.

When he began to see people on the street he placed a glamour over his visage of any normal mortal man in regular attire. The scepter was still in his hand though no one but Roxanne could see it. She dug in her bag and produced another sweet treat then popped it into her mouth. He had rather liked the sweetness of it and wondered if her lips would taste the same. Moments later after she had finished it he held out his hand for one.

She looked up at him in confusion before it clicked. With pure delight she hurriedly dug in her bag for another chocolate but instead of one she handed him two. To find another kindred spirit who had a love for chocolate was astounding but to think she had introduced him to it made it all the sweeter. Of course she knew moments like these wouldn't last and yet she couldn't help but make memories to treasure for a lifetime. Seeming to read her mind he brushed his hand against hers as if in comfort.

Her sweet and gentle smile made him feel somewhat…peaceful. Just her presence was a balm on his jittery soul. No matter how hard he tried to think of why she made him feel these things he only came up with nothing.

"Can I draw you?" she smiled brightly at the idea but her question confused him.

"Can you what?"

"Can I draw you?" her mouth quirked up in an amused smile. "You know like paint a picture but I'm going to sketch you."

She was an artist? Looking to her hands he noted how they did look like a painters hand but he truly did feel impressed by her.

"I wouldn't mind." He answered honestly.

Roxanne wanted to jump up and down with joy but restrained herself. She looked at his face noting the slight scuffs and immediately wanted to know what had happened. In her mind she thought if it was her and he had asked such a personal question she wouldn't answer him truthfully. He had such beautiful, handsome features it almost made her weep to be near this otherworldly creature. His eyes were the only thing off about him being that blue didn't fit him. That shade of emerald green though was an astounding color that sent shivers through her just remembering it.

Soon they were standing in front of the hotel she resided in for her trip. Ironically her class had come back at the same time so she took Loki by the hand and ran inside before the teacher got off the bus. To say he was confused was an understatement he just didn't understand why they were running.

"Sorry about that but I don't think questions about you would be a good thing will it?" she glanced at him with an apologetic smile.

"Not really but thanks for the consideration." He inclined his head for her to open the door to her room.

Once inside Loki looked at his surroundings finding she hadn't even done anything but drop her bags off in the room then left. Nothing had been touched really.

"Did you just arrive today?" Loki asked as he looked around again.

She blushed a little. "Yes this morning actually. I've been running around the city by myself since they left me here."

"Since who left you here?"

"My college classmates they went on a tour but kind of forgot I came along." She smiled despite her being left behind. He could only feel sympathy and sorrow since he knew all too well what that felt like.

"Why would anyone want to forget you?" he put his scepter on a table and made his way into the restroom to look at his visage. "Me on the other hand I was steeped in a shadow so vast I had no hope of coming out of it. I loved my books more than people but yet I tried to stay close to Thor for something that not even I knew why. I know what it's like to be left behind, forgotten and treated differently. But you on the other hand shouldn't let that bring you down."

While he spoke Roxanne's heart began to fill with hope and warmth. No one had ever told her anything like that in her life. Her last boyfriend had told her pretty words but those pretty words had turned out to be poisonous lies said only for his benefit. She hated to hear anything remotely warming and kind but coming from Loki she felt they were to absolute truth.

"Thank you." She said and stepped forward. He tensed wondering what she was up to but relaxed as she brought her hands up to take his coat. It baffled him that he let her but at the same time he trusted her for some unknown reason.

"Your coat is heavy." She murmured.

"It's basically pure leather and being that I'm taller than most it takes a lot of it to make it." Loki placed his armguards on the counter then began to loosen the metal bits of his vest. When he closed his eyes all he could hear was the soothing breathing of Roxanne which put him at ease even more. Why was she so soothing to him? How could she feel so trusting of him and him trusting of her? It didn't make any sense but when his body was this tired and his mind in too much turmoil he needed someone to lean on and if she was willing then he could accept that.

He felt her fingers replace his and began to loosen the rest of his vest and whatever else he always wore beneath that coat. Without thinking he pulled her in front of him and closed her in between him and the counter.

Her breath hitched but she kept loosening his clothes thankful he had his eyes closed. When she could see his full chest her gaze was caught by a cruel looking scar on his right that slanted diagonally. It was an angry red color as if it had just healed completely not too long ago.

In all honesty it angered her that someone could do this to him with such cruelty. Looking up she saw Loki still had his eyes closed as if in a state of calm. Without any thinking on her part she leaned forward and pressed her lips to that scar and listened to him suck in a breath in surprise. When he shivered she pulled back and looked up in shock.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." She said as her face lit up in shame. Her mind came up with a lot of different reasons why he would be angry with her and before she could bolt from the room he wrapped an arm around her waist and cradled her head to his chest with his free hand.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair. "I know this may be selfish of me but I want to lean on you for today. Just today I want someone to be there for me. Please let me."

With tears she hugged him around his waist and buried her face in his body. "Of course I'll be here for you Loki. You shouldn't have to ask that of me."

"You barely know me."

"I know enough." She smiled.

"I could hurt you."

"But you won't." Her arms squeezed him in reassurance.

"How can you know that?"

"Because you're stronger than that. Stronger than _him._" She looked at him with blinding hope and courage. The hope and courage wasn't for her though. It was for him. He felt it fill him with pride and new reasons to fight Thanos again.

"Truly magnificent." He murmured. This beautiful woman who looked nothing like any of the humans on this earth was willing to be there for him in every way possible and that made him respect her in a whole new light. "After today you'll have to forget me."

She looked into his eyes with defiance. "Never."

Gods to have someone like her was a blessing but he knew she would be better off not knowing him. He couldn't bear to bring her down with him. This human was completely different to him. Roxanne is someone who will stay in his mind forever. If not his heart.

"The man in my dreams was trying to protect me but I wouldn't let him so I have a proposition for you Loki." She smiled against his chest.

"I don't want you to be involved in this messed up path I have made. I've made enough people suffer already and it will only get worse from here." He held her a little more tightly in his arms. "For once I want at least someone to stay alive."

No he didn't want her, someone so innocent and pure, to be caught up in this web of evil he had let be spun by Thanos. Didn't want his weakness to let her die trying to save him.

"Silly trickster." She looked up at him in admiration. "If you truly think that by saving me I will stay alive then you are wrong."

He was confused.

"Because of Thanos you will most likely be made to destroy the inhabitants of this world so tell me what reason is there to leave me alive now when later can only be worse without me at your side to help stop this outcome?"

The truth was like a slap to his face. She was completely right. But she was only human…how could she survive fighting at his side?

"I-but I can't fight him off mentally. He controls my mind when I absolutely will not do his bidding. The Chitauri will come one way or the other and there's no stopping the war that this world will face." He looked so lost without any way of knowing how to solve this. She hurt for him but she knew he could do this.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me to my face that you cannot fight Thanos in any way. Tell me that I'm just naïve and being a simple girl who knows nothing." The fierce determination in her eyes burned him. "Tell me that I'm too weak to stand at your side when you obviously need someone to keep you grounded. Am I being childish in thinking that you are far stronger than your brother? That you can become great once more? Am I wrong to want you to be so much more than what your real father was?"

He was frozen with so much emotion he couldn't sift through them fast enough. This human who didn't know him at all seemed to call all the important truths about him and lay his doubts straight on the table to be played out in an intricate game only he knew how to operate. To think if he hadn't met her today he would never have the will to make the first move.

With a sigh he let his breath leave his body taking with it all the words he had built up to keep him in his own cage. Ironic that she broke it with barely raising a fist. No she only had to use the most powerful words he needed to hear to shatter all his doubts. When she as if she was being childish in thinking he could be stronger than his brother he immediately wanted to the one she whole heartedly believed in.

He wanted to be the one she could rely on.

"But you're only human." He whispered never looking away from her fierce golden eyes.

She gave him a soft smile. "Sometimes being human is what makes us stronger than anything else. It's because of our short lives that we care so fiercely. We know how precious every moment is and would die to preserve it all for future generations."

Feeling as though he had known her forever he leaned forward and kissed her. It was only a chaste kiss but he let all he felt about her pour into that kiss and hoped that she could understand the underlying message. Judging by how she smiled knowingly he felt at ease.

"When the time comes that you want to face Thanos and fight him know I will be there to make sure he doesn't take you away." She kissed the place over his heart. "You can and will make a great king even if you don't like your heritage. Set things right when everything is over and be the man I know you to be."

"How wise of you." He murmured in a tired tone.

"You should rest Loki." She took him by the hand and led him to her bed. The moment he lay down he was out. The peaceful look on his face seemed to only be there because she was standing in the way of the scepter. For some reason she knew he suffered when it was near him and if her presence alone lets him have one moment of peace then it was worth it having found him in that alleyway.

"I'll be the one to make sure you don't have to follow everything fate has in store for you. If she doesn't want you to be happy then I can only hope my wanting you happy will change her mind." She smiled softly at his sleeping face and pulled out her drawing book.

Her powers that she had forced behind a door was slowly opening as if to greet the god of mischief in the only way it knew how. It slowly went through the air and wrapped around Loki in a protective cocoon while he slept. Yes she feared it but for him she would embrace her powers and become stronger. She would become someone he would be proud to have at his side. It was because of these powers that she knew so much about Loki and she was grateful for it.

Ironic that she would remember the dreams she used to have when she was a kid because they had Loki in them too except he was also a kid in those dreams. _Does he remember me or was it just my imagination?_


	2. Chapter 2

**About the dress think of the picture above! Click it and imagine one like that, but without the stomach showing. Imagine it looks like an actual dress and all. I'm not good with explaining things sometimes so I hope you forgive me. Enjoy!**

* * *

There were times when Roxanne would suddenly remember dreams with Loki when they were children. They would play for hours with her teaching him the games she had learned from watching other kids around wherever she was at the park. Tag had been the one they had played all the time. They had laughed and yelled for what seemed like hours and probably had been before their respective worlds forced them to wake up.

She remembered the first time she had met him. Her dreams had always been vivid with bright colors but there was a time her loneliness had sought the companionship of another and that's how Loki came to walk into her dream. Apparently they had both been feeling the same way so when she reached out he did too and that opened a doorway for them to share their dreams together. It was a doorway they left open until it just disappeared one night. It had haunted her how it was as if it never existed and made her doubt ever meeting him. His beautiful emerald eyes were no longer part of her world.

It wasn't until recently that she felt something tugging at her being as if searching for her. She felt a phantom emotion of knowing what exactly was tugging but in the end it went away as fast as it had come leaving her confused. She had let his memory go as a child and now she regretted it immensely.

He was gone the next morning from her hotel room as if he had never been there. She didn't remember falling asleep but when she opened her eyes to find herself in her bed she did wonder if she had dreamed it until she looked by her door. Hanging from a hook was a clothes bag that reached the floor.

"Where did this come from?" she murmured getting up and walking to it. Looking around she noted how her room seemed a tad bit emptier since he had left.

She unzipped it and a note fell to floor. Forgetting the gift she picked up the note and read it.

_Roxanne,_

_I know I said you would have to forget me and this isn't the best of ways to go about it but I thought you would like this as a thank you gift. I have never had someone believe in me so fiercely before and I am truly grateful to have met you in that alleyway. I will try and fight him again but don't get your hopes up foolish mortal. _

_If we ever meet again you should tell me why I feel as though I know you from somewhere._

_Goodbye Roxanne._

_-Loki_

She smiled brightly at his note and clutched it to her chest. Sure he had called her foolish but she felt no cruelty in it and she honestly found herself hoping to meet him again. Though in the back of her mind she knew they would because of future events that were bound to happen.

It was at that moment she remembered the art gallery was tomorrow night and felt suspense. The air felt charged like the time before a storm approached and rained hell on anyone unlucky enough to get caught in it. She knew Loki would set into motion to either damn the world or save it tomorrow and hoped she could make a difference.

There was a knock on her door.

"Carson are you up yet?" it was her art instructor.

"Yes Ms. Anya is there something you need?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Yes I don't remember seeing you touring with our class the other day did you stay here?"

"I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to spoil anyone's fun. I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you." Roxanne lied efficiently.

The older woman sighed. "It's alright but the next time you're not feeling well tell me. And come down for dinner."

"Yes ma'am I'll be there in a moment." With that she gently shut the door.

When the door was closed she saw the dress Loki had given her and her jaw dropped. It was pure white with gold thread embroidered on the top which looked like a sleeveless vest with a collar reaching from her sides to behind her neck. Looking down she saw the flowing fabric reach the floor and loved it all. It was just gorgeous and expensive looking. Carefully reaching inside the bag she took the dress off the hanger and held it to her body noticing how it looked perfect for her body.

Thinking back on it she remembered him telling her in his dreams how he could use magic at his home to conjure up all sorts of things. She smiled at the memory. He was such a young, carefree boy after they had got to know each other better it seemed unreal how he could be so lost now. But she planned on helping him find his way again.

With a soft smile she laid the dress across her bed and went into the bathroom to clean up before heading downstairs. Once there she found the rest of her class sitting around each other and immediately opted to sit elsewhere from them. Of course Ms. Anya noticed her and motioned her towards their table so she did with resignation and apprehension.

"Sit here Carson." Ms. Anya said when she finally approached.

"Yes ma'am." Roxanne ignored the odd glances she got from the ones sitting behind her and did as told. The waitress came over and asked for her order a moment later.

"I don't think I've asked you yet but what is it you plan to do after you get your degree in art?" Ms. Anya asked with a small smile.

The question surprised Roxanne but she smiled nonetheless having been asked for the first time since she began going to the college.

"Well my initial plan when I started was to open an art studio and gallery but recently it seems I've been having a sudden epiphany and my dream is going in whole new direction." _Because of one tall, dark and beautiful Loki._ "I had hoped to make a career out of painting but maybe my new plans will still allow me to take my studio as a hobby and if nothing else I could always teach art to the younger generations."

Someone a long time ago had told Roxanne that she was an old soul but she hadn't known what that was at the time so she ignored it and yet someone else was giving her the same look that woman did years ago. Ms. Anya then gave her an appraising look and a soft smile but it still held a tad bit of disappointment.

"Tell about this epiphany and these new plans."

Not knowing what to truly say Roxanne spoke the only truth she knew how to give.

"I have recently begun to remember someone from my childhood who needs my help now but it pains me that he's so lost." She began. "He was the sole reason I loved to paint because he always enjoyed the worlds I created. He told me once it was a beautiful gift to have and that if I don't share it with the world then they would never know how much they have lost. It seems that my dream is changing again because of him since I met him by accident the other day."

At this Ms. Anya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You met him here in Stuttgart?"

A little too late did Roxanne see her mistake. "Y-yes well he was at this hotel but then left before you all came back from your tour."

"It's alright I snuck away from my tour group when I took this trip a few years ago. It's nice here."

"You snuck away? Where did you go?" Roxanne smiled brightly with curiosity.

"Well for one I couldn't read a map then but after getting lost a few hundred times I had walked almost all over Stuttgart before finding my way back to my hotel room." Ms. Anya laughed. "My art instructor was so mad at me for leaving without anyone with me that she was nearly in tears. I do feel bad for making her worry but it's not exactly my fault God didn't give me the ability to find my way around a map."

Roxanne laughed thinking of a lost Ms. Anya. "So is your old art instructor the reason you took over their position at the college or was it something else that made you to become one?"

A look of sorrow passed over her face and made Roxanne regret asking.

"Yeah in a way he was the sole reason I took up teaching but I think I would have taught a class of my own even before the accident." Ms. Anya smiled sadly. "There were two art instructors at the school but only one caught my attention. He loved my art just like your friend loved yours so he was a huge inspiration in my life before and after."

"He sounds wonderful. What happened to him?" she asked softly while noticing the people behind her giving off an ominous aura.

"He died in a car crash the day after he proposed to me." She sighed loudly. "But that was a few years ago and I'm over it now."

"I'm sorry." Roxanne murmured. "But I hope you never forget him though surely he was grand enough to be remembered for a long time to come. I'm also sure he would want you to move on as well."

"Thanks."

They ate a bit of their dinner before looking around to see the restaurant getting busier. Roxanne turned her attention to the ones behind her and saw that they gazed at her with malicious intent. Three men and a woman sat at the table and all with blue eyes that looked a bit…crazed. It wasn't that they were crazy themselves but the evil aura that surrounded them made them look as such. She could feel their minds were in turmoil yet determined and that boded well for them if she found a way to free them.

The biggest looking male glared at her and for a moment Roxanne could have sworn she had been standing in front of Thanos in a dark and beautiful realm. His eyes had borne into her as if to incinerate her very being from existence. He wouldn't intimidate her though because she had someone to fight for.

Death was something Thanos coveted with greedy passion so much so it seemed to be a part of him. That may be the only thing that terrified her but for her sake and Loki's she will face him with her last breathe if need be. She turned around and faced her plate but she closed her eyes and opened her mind to Thanos.

"_Hello Thanos." _She sneered in her mind.

"_For a petty and pretty human you are going to be troublesome in the near future aren't you?" _he chuckled with terrible glee and cold amusement. This was a game to him, nothing more.

"_Careful God of Death for this human may be your very downfall and before you laugh you should remember the ones who have lost to lesser beings. Though I'm sure you remember all of them well Death-Eater."_

"_This may be true but I draw the line at ever losing to a human girl such as you but I commend you and hope you ready your fellow humans for the war of their lifetimes."_ He laughed harshly. _"I shall enjoy ripping the fabric of your mind apart, to display all your shames and torture your pitiful body until every inch of your skin is littered with cuts and scars."_

"_For all your boasting and threatening I imagine everyone else would be scared but I feel nothing from you. I see nothing in you. You will go no farther than as far as I let you. You will be stopped here at this planet even if I have to sacrifice everything of my being. Rip the fabric of my mind apart? Fuck with me and I will show you true Hell on earth. I know how the dark recesses of your mind work." _She let her mind close off from him but not before she heard him say something else as if to get the last word.

"_Let the game begin human."_

_Then let it_, she thought.

"Roxanne, are you alright?" Ms. Anya asked while laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Ms. Anya just still a little nauseous from the other day I guess." Roxanne opened her eyes and smiled. "I feel fine now though."

Looking back at the table behind she noticed the four were gone as if they were never there.

"I think I'm going to go back to my room and rest for a bit. See you in the morning Ms. Anya." With that she stood up and made for the stairs. Once inside her room she felt like crying. Loki had to face that monster every day and possibly every moment. She wondered vaguely if he would think she was weak for crying so she quit her tears and found her sketch book.

"I'm so sorry for the pain you must go through Loki but I wish you were here right now." She whispered as she drew his eyes. She drew all the angles of his face, the curves of his lips and brow line, his sharp nose and his beautiful jet black hair. In this picture his hair was almost as short as it had been when they were younger but still longer and it looked magnificent on him.

She looked up at the clock and saw it was well past midnight. It still baffled her how she could spend so much time drawing and be oblivious to the world around her. It also amused her to see so much time pass by like that.

She put her sketch book away, dressed for bed and picked up her dress to hang back up on the door so it wouldn't wrinkle. Giving the white garment one last look she turned around and got into bed hoping that just this once Loki would be there and if he was she would always keep that door open for him.

* * *

Loki sat on the ground with his eyes closed remembering the bright golden eyes of one Roxanne. Her words still burned him to his very core making want to become something more than Thanos' puppet. It had been two days since he left Roxanne's room and he still hadn't really found a way to fight back or make Thanos' control slip from his mind. He honestly was afraid to dwell on the fact that Thanos had been working on his mind ages ago and now his mind might no longer be his own. It did frighten him that he might have lost control but when he thought of Roxanne he felt he had reason enough to fight for his mind.

Opening his blue eyes he remembered the conversation he had with the Chitauri. Pain so agonizing it left phantom pains throughout his body making him not want to fight Thanos at all. Yet he would fight for himself, for his brother, father, mother and for Roxanne. It seemed his entire being wanted to fight solely for her and it confused him.

She looked familiar when he looked upon her sleeping face that early morning and wondered if he had seen her somewhere before but he had quickly shut out the thought. He thought of her now and decided to delve into his memories for her just in case he really had seen her somewhere. Taking deep breaths and closing his eyes he saw nothing at first but as a few minutes went by he could make out a cold fog in the back of his mind.

_The memories I shut out._ This was where he stored them, inside a cold fog, left to be forgotten. What baffled him more was if she was part of these memories why did he want to forget her?

Thinking more on her bright eyes and warm smile he heard laughter inside the fog. As he got closer he heard more laughing and he made it out to be a female child's. Getting closer he started to hear another laughing with her this one a boy.

"_Loki let's play tag!"_

"_What game is that?" _

"_I'll show you so come on this will be fun!"_

"_Okay!"_

His breath left him and his mind was confused. It was Roxanne and him when they were children. He vaguely remembered a cherubic face framed by reddish hair and huge golden eyes always looking at him bright with laughter.

"_I don't ever want to wake up. It's so lonely at home." _

"_I don't want to wake up either." _

"_Why don't you want to wake up?"_

"_It's lonely at my home too. No one sees me really and when they do I'm a disappointment and a nuisance. Father is king and my brother future king while I'm just a prince."_

"_I'm sure they love you Loki I mean I have no one to love me at my house. They only tolerate me to get money from the government." _

Loki remembered that conversation well. They had talked all night about being alone. Hers was lonelier and a tad bit crueler than his own.

Suddenly he could feel Thanos prying into his mind and he quickly threw up a barrier over the fog to keep it protected. He didn't need Thanos to hold her over him.

"_It's almost time Loki. Go to the mortal archer and doctor to set everything into motion."_

When Loki only stood there and glared at the air he felt something like a hand grasping his throat cutting off air to his lungs.

"_Don't try my patience, Trickster. Obey me and you will have everything you always wanted." _

With that the hand went away and he could breathe again. He had almost forgotten how formidable Thanos' powers were and shuddered at the memory of when he first met him. It had been when he was a kid and Thor had left him behind leaving him to play alone. He had been so saddened by the abandonment he retreated to his secret study. The study was located behind his favored bookshelf set with a secret hidden door and everything. Inside was everything he had ever held dear and more.

It was a sad day when Thor left him on his own because that was the first time his brother had done that to him.

He sat there in his secret room depressed and moping until he fell asleep there. It was in his dreamscape that he had met Roxanne but she had told him to call her Roxy. She was so happy to find him in her dreams and in turn he'd been happy to have met her too.

For a while they played in their dreams until days passed dashing away their doubts of themselves being real or not. Those days became weeks and weeks became months. He had never been happier to have a friend granted that she wasn't of Asgard it still felt like someone cared. Just when he was beginning to think he would have Roxy around forever Thanos had appeared in his dreams and sent him into a nightmare. He remembered closing the doorway to Roxy and thinking that if he could forget it ever existed the nightmare might not reach her.

He was glad she hadn't been affected after all this time but in a way he missed her. He missed her light and her smile. Her laughter. Her eyes.

Loki walked up to the archer, Barton, and the scientist-doctor, Eric Selvig.

The doctor saw Loki and made his way toward him.

"Hey! The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge. It's truth." Selvig smiled.

Loki knew this man was good and he also knew what lay in his mind. In a way Eric Selvig knows what he's doing and isn't fighting it. It had intrigued Loki at first but being with Roxanne even for that short amount of time made him remember what it was like to be compassionate.

"I know." Loki said. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

"My next target." Barton said turning around.

"Tell me what you need."

Loki watched Barton go to his bow and take it out of its case.

"I need a distraction. And an eyeball." He looked determined and Loki knew he had to do Thanos' bidding until he found a way to thwart his plans.

* * *

Loki found himself walking the streets of Germany looking to take Dr. Heinrich Schafer's eye and be done with it. To be honest the idea of doing this made his stomach reel but he wouldn't show it. He had to protect Roxanne and he couldn't do that if he didn't find a way to take back control of his mind.

Walking into the building he noted the artistic value of it with pride. This would be something Roxanne would love to see. He could imagine her eyes glowing with such awe and curiosity it made him smile.

He looked down at the crowd below and saw his target standing front and center preparing to speak. Loki just needed to distract SHIELD and then move on to the next plan at their headquarters.

_Forgive me Roxanne for what I'm about to do._

* * *

Roxanne walked into the lobby by herself wearing the gorgeous dress Loki had given her. As she made it to the last step her classmates only stared at her in awe. The girls mostly glared at her but admired her dress more. It would have been comical if those looks weren't directed at her.

Ms. Anya came up to her with raised eyebrows. "Where did you get the dress Roxanne?"

"The friend I spoke to you about sent it to me a couple of days ago. I really don't want to know the price but I couldn't pass up the chance to wear his gift." Roxanne smiled softly. "I just hope it doesn't get ruined on the way over."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Ms. Anya motioned for her to follow. "You can sit with me so no one does anything stupid."

"Thank you." Roxanne sighed in relief.

* * *

Steve Rogers was suiting up to fight Loki at the gallery. He had no idea what he was up against only that someone claimed to be a god. He believed in only one god. That kind of attitude reminded him of a certain red colored fiend he used to know.

* * *

Agent Barton was taking out the security to get to the iridium. He was a trained assassin to put it truthfully and he had regretted the decisions he had made but with his mind being controlled he didn't have any way to stop himself much less care or remember. There was only one goal in his mind and it was the iridium.

* * *

Roxanne and Ms. Anya walked inside the beautiful building with the class at their backs. There were old statues that crumbled over time carefully pieced together and paintings she respected and immediately admired.

_If only you were here with me Loki. _She sighed and kept up with her instructor feeling like the air had become charged all of a sudden. Glancing around she saw nothing out of the ordinary and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was fixing to happen. No one else noticed the change and that frightened her. What if something did happen and somebody got hurt? It would be her fault.

They were just walking into a room with the curator speaking in German when she saw him.

It was her Loki walking down the stairs scepter in hand. From what she could tell he was heading for the curator.

Before she could make a sound he had already hit one of the men standing beside Dr. Heinrich and had grabbed the man by the neck and thrown him onto the stone table thing. She really needed to research these places before she entered.

"Loki." She said and made to run to him so he could stop him but Ms. Anya grabbed her and hauled her out of there before she could do anything. The class had panicked just like everyone else and soon even they were cornered by Loki outside.

She flinched as he yelled. Why was he doing this? Couldn't he see her right before his eyes? She froze as she realized that Thanos was more prominent in Loki at this very moment.

As Loki spoke she could hear the strain in his voice. He was fighting on the inside while doing Thanos' bidding. The Loki she knew didn't believe in subjugation like Thanos and she knew that his heart and soul were still good. His eyes were a brighter shade of blue not an ounce of the emerald green she loved.

_The old man will stand up now._

She turned her head and saw the same man she had seen in her dreams stand up.

"_Not to men like you."_

"Not to men like you." The old man said with wisdom.

She looked at Loki and saw him pause and in that frozen moment she also saw that lovely emerald flicker for just a second. He was definitely fighting.

Loki laughed arrogantly. "There are no men like me."

The old man stood there defiantly. "There are always men like you."

The emerald color of his eyes flickered more and more with the wise words and defiance of that man. He had such courage to stand up for his people that it reached through to Loki someway somehow.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki seemed to be warring with the decision to kill the old man. "Let him be an example."

Right before he could shoot power through the scepter Roxanne stood up and jumped in front of the man protecting him.

"Loki, please don't do this!" she shouted at him.

She could see Loki look panicked as his eyes had widened. He powered down the scepter and turned it away from her. Ms. Anya had grabbed her arm trying to pull her away from danger but she wouldn't budge. She needed to help Loki any way she could and if putting herself in danger was the way then so be it.

"Look at me Loki and tell me you're not strong enough to fight Thanos!" Roxanne wrenched her arm from her instructor. "I told you I would always be at your side to fight him and I know you believed me! Fight him now and be the man I know you to be! Don't let him control you in this moment!"

She had walked forward while everyone around her had gone absolutely quiet. When she was right in front of him she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. He was lost and didn't know what to do next.

"Look at me and know I'm right here for you to lean on." She whispered to him. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. If you trust me then allow me to help you. Fight for me and I'll fight for you."

She let her own tears fall and took the scepter from his hands. When the blue threatened to overrule his eyes she brought her hand up and cupped his face. It seemed to bring his emerald eyes back entirely.

"I remember you from when we were kids." He whispered. "I would always protect you with my life. It's why I closed that door off so Thanos couldn't reach you. I chose to forget to protect you."

"I know that now and I'm grateful to you. It's why I still believed in you even after all this time." She dropped the scepter and cupped his face in both of her hands. "I know your heart is untouched."

"How do you know?" he had closed his eyes and panted.

"It shows in the way you look at me and the world. When the emerald of your eyes that see the people in ways they should be seen in be they good or bad. Your heart shows and if I'm the only one who sees that then no one else is worth your time." She brought their foreheads together. "Don't you ever stop fighting him. I'll find a way to free you from his grasp one way or another. Believe me."

Roxanne knew when SHIELD had landed and surrounded them. She never stopped holding onto Loki until Director Fury himself came to stand behind her. His agents surrounded Loki and kept aim at him.

_I don't know him Loki but I've seen him in my dreams as well. _She whispered to him in his mind. He felt calm now and he had built a wall to keep Thanos out even if it was for a little while.

She had found out that speaking to someone in their mind, feeling what their emotions were and fire were her powers over the last day or so and she was grateful for them. She reached in her mind and let her own walls reinforce Loki's to protect him better. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled. He had just realized she wasn't entirely human.

_Be calm, I think Fury and SHIELD can help us fight Thanos. Your brother should be on his way as well._

She gave him a reassuring nod.

"Step away from him ma'am." Fury said in his commanding tone.

She did as told and backed away from Loki but never took her eyes off him. He didn't look away either as the agents around him put him in cuffs.

"Take him away." He put a hand on her shoulder and Loki growled at him.

"Do not touch her."

Fury gently lifted his hand from her shoulder and waited until they put Loki in one of the jet planes and took off. He stared at the girl and noticed she watched the jet leaving.

"You have many questions but the one you want answered is if I'm in league with Loki." Roxanne looked at him then and her golden eyes threw him off. "If I told you truth you wouldn't believe me especially where Loki is concerned but I will tell you there is someone far more powerful preparing a full scale war on earth. He means to kill everyone and take the Tesseract for himself. No one will be safe no matter how hard you try."

Fury gave her a hard look. "And how do you know all this?"

"I've seen them in my dreams." She gave him a kind smile. "Just like I dreamed of this day. I saw everyone in it like you, Coulson, Hill, Selvig, Romanoff, Barton, Rogers, Stark and Banner." She looked in the direction the jet with Loki had taken off. Lightning lit the sky that way. "And there's Thor."

"There were many different paths this day could have taken. Being able to see the future in my dreams allowed me to change it. Though two weeks ago I was just someone trying to finish college." She sighed. "Thanos will try to get to Loki to kill me so he can have Loki as his puppet once more. I intend to sever that tie he has with the trickster god. If you'll let me that is. Find Barton and Selvig and I will sever their ties as well."

Fury studied her for a few moments and when she thought he wasn't going to give her this chance she looked down in sadness. She had hoped he would take this chance to free his agent and the scientist.

"I don't know what it is you'll gain but if you can sever that tie then maybe we can negotiate something for Loki." He narrowed his eyes at her then walked off. "Take her to headquarters."

It wasn't the deal she wanted put if she could just get on the airship then maybe she wouldn't need to be physically near Loki to sever that tie.

_I can only hope and pray. _


End file.
